


On a Leash

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Kakashi's new puppy ends up being his best wingman.





	On a Leash

                Sakura had been walking through the park when something she thought only happened in movies happened to _her_. A small dog ran up ahead of her and then circled her, wrapping her legs in his leash and yanking her backwards. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she didn’t spill her water down her shirt from the movement.

 

                Sakura panicked, thinking she was going to fall backwards and crush the little guy, when her back hit something warm and solid. She looked up in surprise to see a very _attractive_ man smiling down at her sheepishly. She blushed and tried to move away from him only to be tugged back by the leash.

 

                The man behind her chuckled as she fell against his chest again and tried to untangle her. “Mah, I’m sorry. I don’t think Pakkun’s used to the leash yet.”

 

                When they got separated, Sakura looked down at the pug puppy who was wagging his tail happily at her. She smiled and glanced back up at his owner, feeling her cheeks warm when she met his eyes. _Honestly, how can someone be so damn attractive?_ “Oh, no, it’s okay.”

 

                He glanced down at her chest and Sakura realized her shirt was white and was now _wet_. She could practically feel her skin redden from her neck up. She shyly crossed her arms over her breast and the man looked away with a crooked grin. Then, he slipped off his hoodie and handed it to her.

 

                Sakura shook her head, feeling embarrassed. “It’s fine. I don’t live very far.”

 

                He shrugged and gave her a smile that was so distracting Sakura forgot her own name. He insisted, “Come on, I’ll feel bad. How about you let me buy you a cup of coffee?”

 

                He nodded his head towards a café that was across the street and put his free hand in the pocket of his jeans. “Pakkun should probably rest anyway.”

 

                Sakura hesitated and glanced at the café. She looked back at him, biting her lip. Well, he was offering and could she really pass up the chance to get to know this beautiful stranger a little more? She smiled at him and took the jacket. “Since, Pakkun needs the rest, might as well.”

 

                His smile widened as she zipped up the hoodie. As they walked he asked her, “I didn’t catch your name?”

 

                “Sakura,” she told him shyly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 

                “Kakashi,” he replied with a small bark from his puppy. He glanced down at him as they crossed the street. “And Pakkun.”  

 

                Sakura chuckled as Pakkun tried to run around them again and Kakashi simply followed him to avoid getting twisted in his leash. When they got near the café, he picked him up and told her, “A friend gave him to me. He’s just a few months old.”

 

                Sakura reached over to scratch behind his ear. “He’s cute.”

 

                “He’s a lot more obedient than the others despite the leash,” he said thoughtfully.

 

                Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. “Others? Do you have more dogs?”

 

                He nodded at her with a grin as he opened the café’s door for her. “Yeah, eight.”

 

                Sakura gaped at him and he laughed at her as she stepped through the door.

 

                _Eight?_

***

                Kakashi was charming at the same time he was goofy. They talked for a while after he bought her a coffee and Sakura could feel herself developing a small crush on him. It was ridiculous because she barely knew him and might not ever see him again. But she just tried to enjoy his company while he gave it to her. She didn’t really have any place to be.

 

                He was older than her and she could tell he was slightly disappointed by it. It gave her a little hope that he might be interested in her too, so she tried to show that she didn’t care about the age gap. She told him his age just meant he had a lot of stories to tell and that she’d always liked stories. His shoulders relaxed and he had something in his eyes when he smiled back at her. He told her about his best friend and how they had this friendly _competition_ going on. They did the most ridiculous things and he had Sakura laughing with his all _stories_.

 

                He was fun to talk to and Sakura was a little sad when he said he needed to be somewhere in a couple hours. As they were leaving, he asked her, “Were you headed home earlier? I could walk you if you’d like.”

 

                Sakura felt her heart skip at the question, but she felt like she had already taken up too much of his generosity. “Yeah, but that’s okay.”

 

                He looked a little disappointed, but smiled at her before stepping away. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Sakura.”

 

                She nodded at him and turned the other way towards her apartment. She only took five steps before her feet stopped. She took a deep breath, summoning her courage and then spun around. “Kakashi!”

 

                He looked over his shoulder at her in surprise and stopped walking, turning back towards her. She was sure she was blushing when she caught up to him, but asked him, “Can I see you again?”

 

                Her heart raced in her chest when he smiled back at her, his shoulders slumping. “I thought you’d never ask. Yes, Sakura, I’d love to see you again.”

 

                She grinned and he handed his phone to her so she could put her number in. His eyes lingered on her for a second after she gave him his phone back, then he gave her a crooked smile before walking away.

 ***

                Sakura rolled her eyes at the old pug that was taking up her favorite spot on the couch. She nudged him lightly with her hand, but he just peeked an eye at her lazily before going back to sleep. She laughed lightly and curled up beside him, scratching behind his ear. “You’ve gotten lazy in your age, Pakkun.”

 

                An hour later, the front door open and she automatically smiled looking up from her book as Kakashi called out to her with his usual phrase, “Honey, I’m home!”

 

                A familiar warmth settled in her heart and she got up from the couch to go find her husband.


End file.
